freak
by SHARPIE addict
Summary: hiccup horrendos haddock the third and toothless. Everyone knows them. but not everyone knows of a girl called freak who doesn't mind it at all, who loves everything she's not out to kill, who has just moved in to a recently vacated hut in Berk...


_Hush a bye, don't you cry,_

_One day I'll see you again, love._

_Hold me tight, say goodnight,_

_For tomorrow I'll miss you for sure, love._

_When in dreams I fly with you,_

_Know that I'll miss you for sure, love._

_Don't you cry, don't you cry,_

_You are mine and forever will be, love._

_Hold me closer, say goodnight,_

_For tomorrow I'll miss you for sure, love._

_Flying high with just one wing,_

_A viper without any poison._

_Wish you well, all your days_

_For you're mine and forever will be, love._

_**Lost lover's lullaby**_

There were few things Toothless liked more than his human. One was the deliciously scented plant that his human called "dragon nip." The other was when his human scratched him in _just _the right spot. So, if it wasn't his human, everything he enjoyed in life was caused by him, including his flight. Still, Toothless kept secrets from his young Viking. Ones that would _certainly _not ever involve him, but secrets nonetheless.

The first, and last, was that Toothless, like all of his kind, was able to shape change. This one simple secret stemmed out into multiple little secrets, like how Toothless had changed into a rat many times before the fight with the green death too check and make sure his Hiccup was safe (or a safe as a dragon could deem him to be in a Viking village) or, after the fight, how he would masquerade as a helpful villager to stop his human from over working his leg prosthetic. But his Hiccup didn't need to know any of that because Toothless was very sure it would unnerve and discombobulate the boy.

So, Toothless kept his secrets. It helped that he couldn't talk as a dragon, but he still prided himself on his achievement. His human would be safe, whether he wanted to be or not.

Toothless knew what to expect from his human and most of his friends.

And then there was Astrid.

Toothless couldn't quite place how he felt about the human female. She hurt his Hiccup. She made his Hiccup happy. She flew into terrible rages that would be quelled moments later by the promise of axe training with one of the older Vikings, and she seemed to be as addicted to the "dragon nip" as the dragons themselves were. Her and her spike scale (or what his human and Astrid called a "deadly Nadder") seemed to enjoy moments filled with such an amount of girlishness that none of the males within a thousand and five wingbeats would come near them (he'd once flew the distance with a complaining, yet compliant, Hiccup out of curiosity, and it hadn't been worth it. _**AT ALL.**_), and then force back an invading Viking ship from another land with such ferocity it was almost impossible to tell human snarls and growls and roars from dragon.

But, aside from his Hiccup and Astrid, the other Vikings were all too easy to figure out. Stoik, Hiccup's father, wanted nothing more in life than a simple, predictable life, even if it was hard. The terrible twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut wanted to fight and make up and repeat the process as needed until they both crashed on one of his Hiccup's new inventions, called a "bunk bed." And then fight a little more. Everyone was boring and predictable, and Toothless had had enough of it. He was getting soft in the lull of peace brought on by the green death's downfall, and he didn't like it one bit.

He opened his poison green eyes to greet the sunrise and his human's room, complete with his human. His Hiccup groaned and moved lazily from his side to his stomach in sleep, only to shoot up in pain. Toothless eyed his human but kept his distance until his Hiccup called for it. It was horrible to watch the boy struggle and not being able to help. But his human was determined to do it by himself, which frustrated the dark scaled dragon to no end. He let out a growl of annoyance as he watched his Hiccup struggle to fit on the fake leg, letting him know to ask for help or hurry up. His Hiccup finally managed to set it right and stood uncertainly, wobbling a little.

Toothless was at his side in moments, pushing his snout against his human to balance him out. His Hiccup gripped one of his ear sensors and mumbled out, "thanks, buddy." Toothless gave a worried growl and walked with the Viking boy as he made his way through his day routine, which seemed to have included toothless now since the boy was at his worst in balance after he first woke up. He helped his Hiccup as he pulled his day shirt on and stumbled towards the door. His Hiccup was leaning heavily on him, relieving some of the pain that came with his leg in the morning.

His Hiccup walked past the kitchen, grabbing a piece of hard bread. He ripped at it with his teeth and grimaced at the blandness of the bread. Toothless hovered restlessly over his Hiccup while the Viking pulled on warm winter wear. The house was warm enough to almost forget that it was freezing inside, thanks to the help of a sizeable fireplace almost in the heart of the hut; where toothless normally napped to keep his scales warm. But, his human was sure to remember that he had been born in a cold and wet place, and therefore dress accordingly. His Hiccup grabbed his small dagger from off a table and opened the door, letting a freezing blast of cold northern winter air fly in.

The duo stuck close to eachother in the white, icy tundra as they navigated their way to where all the other dragons were sleeping. In this tiny village it would be considered an insult to suggest that daily life stop for a mere blizzard, though it seemed the case to Hiccup. Toothless, too, glanced around warily, having remembered that his Hiccup's father hadn't been around when they awoke.

Hiccup came to a halt at their destination, glancing around with wide eyes at the empty once-arena. The only way that all of the dragons would be gone was if they were all needed. And they wouldn't be needed unless an invasion was going on. Hiccup cursed and grabbed toothless' saddle and prosthetic wing combo. He slid it on with a precision and grace that came with lots of practice. He swung onto the Night Fury's back and toothless immediately took off for the docks, where most invading Viking came from.

Viking and dragon landed amongst a crowd of excited, though not wary, villagers. Hiccup listened to a couple of gossiping women nearby.

"Did you hear? We have merchants! At this time in winter! Odin has blessed us, for this winter has been harsher than last, and my infant is sick. She'll need some medicine soon, and they'll surely have it!" Hiccup smiled and turned to his friend.

"Toothless, did you hear that? We have merchants!" Toothless rolled his big green eyes at the redundancy but smiled a toothless smile all the same. The dragon was happy it wasn't a raid; his Hiccup wasn't looking ready for battle yet. Toothless scooted towards the front of the crowd, giving his human a better view of the newcomers. There were two families, it seemed. One was a jumble of tall, golden-haired Viking women offering medicine and dried herbs for varying tradeoffs, a common sight since the Vikings a few islands over were entirely made up of yellow-haired stocky people who believed that women were the sole traders in the world. The other family was much more interesting.

It was made up of a tall, burly, hairy red-haired Viking, his raven-haired, slender and soft wife, and three children; two girls and a boy. The girl and boy looked to be twins, with matching black hair of the same length, tied neatly in intricate braids and dull gray eyes. The girl was an anomaly of posterity, with short, strangely cut brown hair left loose around her head and held back with a band of fabric in an interesting shade of greenish brown with dark brown and crimson flowers on it. She was a little thin but lithe in her build and had bright eyes that were a swirling mix of brown, yellow, green, and rust. She stood taller than her mother and just inches short of her father.

Toothless turned his attention away from the strangers and focused in on Stoik as the Viking greeted them and wished them well with trading. The burly father made his way over to the village leader and talked briefly with him. Stoik at first showed confusion, then sadness and understanding. He nodded to the red man and motioned for attention once again. The murmurs of the villagers calmed quickly, everyone turning to look at their leader, curious.

"Fendlor," he said, motioning to the Viking next to him, "and his family will be staying after the traders leave." Murmurs and angry remarks filtered through the sky almost immediately. How were they supposed to feed five extra people through this treacherous winter? The wife and small children didn't look used to labor or starvation of any kind, as fat clung to them babyishly. The only two who would be of any use in Berk would be the odd misfit girl and the red haired father.

The man ignored the hissed statements and worries and moved towards the direction pointed out to him for their new home. The misfit girl grabbed five large, heavy-looking bags and followed her family up the hill.

Hiccup turned back around on toothless and caught sight of Astrid. Toothless bounded over to her, and Hiccup dismounted him, rubbing his scales fondly. "So, what do you think of that family?" He asked, glancing back at the hut where they were now residing. It was only empty because the previous family living there had died of a mysterious illness that caused painful warts and boils to break out all over them. Astrid shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't think I'll get along with the wife. She seems fragile," she said. Hiccup nodded, taking the insult in stride and not going against it because it was true. Astrid was by no means the weakest female in the village, but that woman gave the old and sickly a run for their meat with her breakable features. She was like a fattened up toothpick.

"Well, what about the oldest girl?" Hiccup pressed. Astrid's eyes narrowed.

"She's strong, but it seems as if she's been dubbed as the horse of the family. I find all of them strange and suspicious." With that Astrid turned and walked away, leaving the boy and dragon alone to their thoughts. Hiccup sighed and headed back towards the dragon training area, toothless not far behind.

_**Oh my God! I can't keep a story straight in my head for more than a few days! I just want to finish a story for once! Well, six pages, 1,883 words. Please review! I'll forget about the story if you don't! I'm seriously not kidding! Just look at my track record!**_


End file.
